familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918)
Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) Private in US Army, Killed in Action during World War I (b. August 4, 1894, 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. October 16, 1918, Battle of Meuse-Argonne, Argonne, France, World War I) Military Service Number 1749623. Birth Louis was born in 1894 to Maximillian S. Freudenberg (1858-1921) and Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935). Siblings Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant; Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer; Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973); Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant; Clara Freudenberg (1890-1959) who never married; Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) a real estate broker who married Maria Elisabeth Winblad III (1895-1987); Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census; Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant; Richard F. Freudenberg I (1896-1988) a chemical salesman who married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963); Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant; Eugene Freudenberg (1900-1956) aka Gene Freudenberg who was a freight handler that married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) and died of emphysema from smoking; Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) a typesetter for the New York Times who married Nora Belle Conklin (1905-1963) and after her death married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995); and Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) who worked at a print shop. Street and Smith Publishers (S&S) In 1916 Louis was working for Street and Smith Publishers (S&S), in Manhattan, in the mail room, where his brother Arthur had previously worked. He left the company around October of 1916. Louis' best friend, Victor Julius Faller (1888-1973), worked at S&S with him, but Victor left for another job at Huntington Station on Long Island, New York. Butler Brothers Louis was working as a clerk for Butler Brothers on Warren Street in Jersey City when he filled out his draft registration card on June 2, 1917. He was classified as "A1" on January 20, 1918. On February 12, 1918 he was ordered to appear before the draft board for a physical examination that was scheduled for February 20, 1918. Killed in Action in World War I Louis was inducted into The US Army on April 04, 1918 and he trained at Camp Dix in New Jersey and went overseas on May 19, 1918. Louis was killed in action on October 16, 1918. He was shot in the leg during the battle of Montfaucon and while crawling to a first aid station a sniper shot him in the head. At the time of his death he was five feet and nine inches, and weighed 155 pounds. Burial and Reburial He was buried on November 5, 1918 in Argonne, France. The body was disinterred on June 7, 1921 and re-interred at Flower Hill Cemetery in North Bergen on July 24, 1921. The notice for his re-interment says he was a corporal but all indications are that he was a private. The story of his re-internment reads as follows: Another of World War Martyrs, Corporal sic Louis Julius Freudenberg will be buried Sunday afternoon in Flower Hill Cemetery. Funeral services will be held at 2 p.m. at his late home, 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City. Dr. Clark, of the Summit Avenue, M.E. Church and a delegation of Fisk Post, Veterans of Foreign Wars, will officiate. Corporal Freudenberg was 24 years old at the time of his death. He was a runner in Company M, of the 309th Infantry, 78th Division. He was wounded in the right leg at the battle of Montfaucon, October 16, 1918 and while making his way back to the first aid station was shot through the head by a German sniper. Young Freudenberg was born in Hoboken and attended No. 3 School of that city and No. 8 School of Jersey City. He was inducted April 4, 1918 and trained at Camp Dix, leaving for France in May with his unit. He is survived by his mother, Mrs. Eloise Freudenberg, five brothers, Charles, Arthur, Richard, formerly of the 32nd Field Artillery, 11th Division; Ralph and Eugene and three sisters, Ada, Clara and Grace. Insurance His war risk insurance was for $10,000 and was paid out at $57.50 per month as of April 10, 1918. Archive Louis was listed in "Soldiers of the Great War, Volume 2" and he has a file at the New Jersey State Archive in Trenton which contains a copy of the photograph that was submitted for the publication of his death announcement. That file has now been supplemented with additional photographs and copies of his death announcement. Copies of his Army Death File and related family papers were sent to the Army History Center in Carlisle, Pennsylvania for archiving. In 2002 a new tombstone was ordered from the Veterans Administration to replace his fallen and unreadable one. Tombstone As of September 2004 it is stored at Flower Hill Cemetery waiting for the $300 needed to install it. External links *Wikicommons: Louis Julius Freudenberg I *Findagrave: Louis Julius Freudenberg I